


Shitty pasta and true love

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP: Meet me in El Rey, OTP: you owe me a toaster, Oldie but goodie, Running around Mexico, Season 2, Seth is a food snob, Slow Dancing, partners, sometimes we can't have the person we want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: Seth is a food snob and Kate just wanted true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, so it's set in season 2. SethKate fluff.

“Who doesn’t know how to make fucking spaghetti? Is yours as bad as mine?” He asks before stealing a bite of her pasta.

 “I’ve always wanted that kind of love, ya know?” Kate remarks from her side of the table, gazing at the elderly couple dancing and laughing quietly in the middle of the restaurant.

“What?” Seth questions, glancing up from his shitty spaghetti.

Kate had been hell-bent that they find “a meal that does not involve refried beans”, so Seth had driven until he found something other than a taco stand. That’s how they ended up here, in the little Italian whole in the wall restaurant. It was everything a cliché Italian restaurant should be, down to the red table cloths.

At first, Kate had been worried that someone would recognize the infamous Gecko brother, but Seth had simply shushed her and told her that they were eating meatballs tonight.

“You know. True love. The kind of love that you read about in novels.” She explains with a small smile. “I know it's cliché, and stupid but…” She sighs, “Don’t all humans want that type of connection with someone? Doesn’t everyone want to experience passionate, true love? That type of love that can save someone? The kind of love that ends with growing old and happy together.”

Seth follows Kates gaze to the couple dancing across the room. The older woman placing her head lovingly on the man’s shoulder as he spins them around and around. He saw what she meant, hell everyone in the room was watching their display of love. It was obvious, it lit up the whole room.

“All humans just want good pasta.” He mumbles as he watches the couple.

When he was younger Seth thought that was the only kind of love. The only kind of love that could be considered anything special, until he grew up and realized it was all bullshit. But, the scene before him didn’t look like bullshit, and Kate sure as hell didn’t think it was bullshit.

“That’s the kind of love I used to think my parents had.” She mutters.

He turns his attention back to Kate, her long hair pulled to the base of her neck. Her soft looking lips are stained crimson from the wine she is sipping, and her cheeks are slightly flushed. He can’t help but think that she’s practically glowing in the dim light of the restaurant.

Seth can’t help but understand her. From the moment his eyes met hers, he knew she was something, more than he could ever expect. The idea that she has in her mind, the picture she paints- he sees it clearly because she had saved him.

The two of them together in life through everything. The type of love his mother used to tell him stories about. Her reassuring and kind green eyes always there to meet his worry, his hand always finding hers.

Countless nights of laughs and love; a passion so heavy they could barely breathe. Always together, that love for each other never faltering. A baby with green eyes and dark Gecko hair, accompanied by Kate’s warm smile, in his arms. Growing old together on a warm beach somewhere. Her soft lips always meeting his. The world would never matter, the evil things would never find them again. Dancing together for the rest of their lives.

Hell, he didn’t need to watch an old couple dance to have this could-be future cross his mind. He didn't need to have this moment to pray that one day they could live his dream. He saw that life every time her eyes find his, every time she lied down next to him in the middle of the night. He saw the happiness and the fights. He saw the burning passion and the midnight confessions of love. He saw his worship of her, and her need for him. He saw them runninmidnight- far away from this hell they had found themselves in. He dreamt of the kids they would never have and could practically feel the warmth of the colorful beach.  He felt their love for each other, the love that would live on way past their deaths.

He knew that she often saw it too. He would see that glimmer in her eye every once and a while. She would watch him a certain way, and he knew she had drifted into a future that might never happen. She also knows that she hates the idea of it, that’s her parent's fault. To even act like that could be their future made them both liars. They lied to themselves- to think that could ever be a reality.

The pain that lays deep in her green eyes, and the marks up his arm are proof of how that will never be. He’s a fucking idiot to think she could ever love him enough to put up with his bullshit for the rest of her life- _fuck she deserves more than that, more than him._

Seth is pulled from his thoughts when Kate and everyone else in the restaurant start clapping for the couple who just ended their dance.

Kate looks back at him as he looks away from her. She watches as he keeps his eyes down and cuts into another meatball.

“Well, hate to break it to ya Princess but you’re stuck in Mexico with a thief, no Prince Charming.” He grabs his tequila, tossing it back.

Kate’s foot bumps into his leg under the table. His eyes meet Kates over the top of his glass, and he takes a deep breath.

“Dance with me.” She asks, her green eyes pleading. 

“I don’t dance, Princess.” He growls back at her. 

She simply lays her hand palm up on the table and before he can help himself he’s standing up and grabbing her hand. He pulls her into his body and he's almost embarrassed by his loud sigh when his hand finds her. She lays her head against his chest, and he tucks her head under his chin.

“I didn’t say you were Prince Charming, Seth.” She tilts her head, glancing up at him.

His eyes squint at her slightly and she runs her thumb over his hand softly. “You’re more of a knight.”

This caused Seth’s famous smirk to suddenly reappear on his face. “Damn right, Princess.”


End file.
